A Crash With Fate
by AMC and Degrassi Fan
Summary: Emma formed a close relationship with Jay...but when her drinking gets out of hand, and she crashes into a blast from the past will she still want Jay...or will she want a second chance with someone else? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Jay and Emma

**Chapter 1: Jay and Emma**

Ever since Sean left, Emma's been a mess. But she had one person to support her and, most importantly, not judge her. She was tired of being a "good girl", she wanted to be loose, have no worries, and forget the past. And Jay was ok with whoever she wanted to be. She calls Jay at midnight.

Emma: "Hey, Jay! There's a pooty over at Manna's house. Wanna come with me?"

Jay: "A 'pooty' at 'Manna's?"

Emma: "A panny at Moonty's!"

Jay: "Ok, we're lost in translation here….wait a sec, Em, are you drunk?"

Emma: "Me? Never! So, are you coming with me to Moonty's pooty?"

Jay: "Manny's party?"

Emma: "Yay! You're coming? I'll meet you there!"

Jay: "Wait, Em, don't hang up and don't leave your house. I'll come pick you up."

Emma: "Aw, thanks!"

Jay: "Promise you won't leave?"

Emma: "Yup!"

Jay hopped into his car and rushed over to Emma's. He knew she has been drinking, but he never thought it was this bad… He gets to Emma's and bangs on the door.

Jay: "Em! You there?"

The door opens a crack and he decides to let himself in. He sees Emma passed out on the couch, holding a beer. He picks up the bottle from her hand and she wakes up.

Emma: "Jay! You finally came! Let's go to the party!"

Jay: "It looks like you were having a party here…." He looks at the beer bottles all over the floor.

Emma: "This was more of a pity party for one….I want to hang out and chill with my friends."

Jay: "I think it's better if you stay home, Em. Call it a night, you're going to have a bad hangover in the morning."

Emma: "Ugh! You're no fun." She grabs her bag and leaves the house.

Jay: "Ok, ok, we'll go, but let me drive."

Emma: "Fine!"

They drove the whole way there in silence. When they reached Manny's house, Emma got out of the car and staggered to the door. She was about to ring the doorbell, but she fainted, but luckily, Jay was behind her and caught her.

Emma: "Aw, you always catch me as I fall." She pulls Jay into a kiss and rests against the side wall – hitting the doorbell.

Manny: "Ahem."

Jay and Emma stop kissing and look at Manny in the doorway.

Manny: "Am I interrupting something?"

Emma: "Nope…we're here for the party!"

Emma passes through Manny, hands her her jacket, and staggers inside…she finds a guy with a flask and asks him if she could have some.

Manny: "Oh my God….her drinking is worse?"

Jay: "Looks like it…"

Manny takes Jay's jacket along with Emma's and hangs them in the closet. Then she heads over to Emma.

Manny: "Em, I think you've had enough." She tries to grab the flask away.

Emma: "No, I haven't."

Manny: "Yes, you have."

Emma: "No, I haven't!" They struggle over the flask and it ends up being dumped all over Emma.

Emma: "Look what you made me do!" She takes a napkin and tries to clean the alcohol off her clothes.

Manny: "I care about you, but all you do is push me away…so you know what? If you want to be an alcoholic and get wasted, go right ahead, but don't do it in my house."

Emma: "Fine!"

Emma goes to the closet to get her jacket and leaves. A few minutes later, Jay finally gets through the crowd and sees Manny.

Jay: "Where's Emma?"

Manny: "I don't know. She took her jacket and left."

Jay: "Great!"

Jay goes to the closet to get his jacket and to go look for her.

Jay: "Oh, no…"

Manny: "What?"

Jay: "She took my jacket….and inside my pocket is the car keys!"

Manny and Jay exchange glances and they hear skid marks from a car being made along the street…


	2. Chapter 2: Emma Has A Crash With Fate

**Chapter 2: Emma Has A Crash With Fate**

Jay: "Oh, this is just great…why did you let her go!"

Manny: "How was I supposed to know she would take your keys and drive! This isn't like her!"

Jay: "Yea, well, she hasn't been herself since the shooting and with Sean leaving on top of that!"

Manny: "Just stop arguing and go find her!" Jay turns to the crowd.

Jay: "Hey! Listen up!" The music turns down so they can hear him.

Jay: "Does anybody have a car to lend me, it's an emergency, and I need it….NOW!"

Manny: "Wouldn't it be easier if you stole one?" Jay glares at her.

Spinner: "You can take mine." Spinner gives Jay his car keys.

Jay: "Thanks man."

Jay runs to Spinner's car, hops inside, and slams his foot on the gas pedal. He tries to see if he can follow the skid marks to find where she's headed.

Jay: "Come on, Em….where the hell are you?"

Emma's in Jay's car driving over the limit…..but she doesn't care. She has no destination, no worries….just a beer, speed, and an open road. Emma has the radio up full blast and the song playing on the radio is, "Love is a Battlefield". She sings along with it.

Emma: "_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands   
Love Is A Battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love Is A Battlefield._"

After a while, Jay finally sees his car further up the road….and he realizes Emma is speeding…. He tries to catch up with her, but she's still speeding, going faster and faster…

Jay: "Emma! Slow down!"

Emma: "_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love Is A Battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love Is A Battlefield."

There's a car up the road, facing in the opposite direction….heading dead-on straight towards Emma….

Jay: "Emma, drive out of the way!"

Emma's reflexes were too slow, and her car and the other collide.

Jay: "Oh my God! Emma!"

Jay stops his car, runs out of it and he heads straight to Emma. He checks for a pulse and she's still breathing. He heads over to the other car to see who was driving it. He sees the person's head face-first on the driving wheel. He lifts his head to see who it is and he realizes that the person is……Sean!

Meanwhile, you can still hear the radio faintly playing in the back round:

"_We're losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control   
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love Is A Battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love Is A Battlefield

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love Is A Battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love Is A Battlefield…"


	3. Chapter 3: Reality Kicks In

**Chapter 3: Reality Kicks In**

Jay: "Oh my God…..Sean?" Jay checks for a pulse and…nothing. He's not breathing.

Jay: "Sean! Sean! Can you hear me? Sean!" Sean is just lying there…like deadweight.

Jay whips out his cell phone and calls 911.

911 operator: "Yes? What's your emergency?"

Jay: "There was a car crash….my girlfriend is breathing, but unconscious. The guy in the other car….he's not breathing."

Operator: "Are you hurt, sir?"

Jay: "Did you hear me? A guy could be dead! He's not breathing! Don't ask about me!"

Operator: "I heard you, sir, but are you ok? Are you wounded at all?"

Jay: "No! I wasn't part of the crash. I just witnessed it."

Operator: "Ok, sir. Where are you?"

Jay: "Uh…route 66."

Operator: "Ok, an ambulance will be right over. What's your name, sir?"

Jay: "Jay…Jay Hogart."

Operator: "And the girl?"

Jay: "My girlfriend…Emma Nelson."

Operator: "Do you know the other boy? Can you ID him?"

Jay: "Yes. I'm positive it's…Sean Cameron."

Jay can hear the ambulance coming closer. Without thinking or saying good-bye, he hangs up on the operator. He stands back, watching the EMT's carrying Emma out of the car…and others carrying out Sean. One of the EMT's comes over to Jay.

EMT: "I think you should also come to the hospital and get checked out."

Jay: "I wasn't in either of the cars. I just witnessed it. My car's over there."

EMT: "Alright, well, you still need to come with us. The police are going to question about what happened, and since both victims are unable to speak for themselves, they will question you."

Jay: "Great…"

Jay goes into the ambulance where Emma is. He holds her hand.

Jay: "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, Em."

They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. Emma and Sean are rushed inside, but Jay is stopped by the police.

Officer: "I'm Officer Brown." He shows Jay his badge. "You witnessed the accident?"

Jay tries to pass through him, but the officer stops him.

Jay: "Yes, I did. But my girlfriend needs me right now."

Brown: "I understand, sir, but let the doctors do what they need to do while I get your statement. It will kill some time…"

Jay: "Fine."

Brown: "What's your name?"

Jay: "Jay Hogart…and the 'victims' are Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron."

Brown: "So, what happened?"

Jay: "Emma left a party early. I followed her to see where she was going. It was late and I wanted to make sure she would get home safely."

Brown: "So you stalked her?"

Jay: "No!"

Brown: "So, why did you feel like you had to follow her?"

Jay: "She…she left upset. Her and a friend got into an argument….I was just making sure she was getting home alright."

Brown: "Was she speeding?"

Jay: "No."

Brown: "Did you notice Sean's car?"

Jay: "I saw it further up the road."

Brown: "But Emma didn't?"

Jay: "Guess not."

Brown: "How could she not see a car right in front of her?"

Jay: "I don't know! How could Sean not see her car in front of him?"

Brown: "So…what? The cars just collided?"

Jay: "Yup….are we done?"

Brown: "For now…I'll wait and see how Sean and Emma are doing…I'll get their statements when they're up to it. But I will hear more from you, Mr. Hogart."

Jay: "Great. See you, officer." Jay leaves, but he notices another policeman going up to Officer Brown. He hides behind a wall to hear them talk.

Brown: "You heard anything from the doctors yet?"

Officer: "Yea. They did blood work on them."

Brown: "And?"

Officer: "They found alcohol in Ms. Nelson's blood."

Jay: "Oh, no…."

Jay tries to walk away, but Officer Brown caught up with him.

Brown: "Mr. Hogart, did you know Emma was drinking?"

Jay: "No…I didn't notice."

Brown: "You know, we're dealing with a DUI – Ms. Nelson could get in a lot of trouble for this and you lying will only make things worse for her."

Jay: "I didn't know! Look, can I call her parents on the payphone? They're probably worried from not hearing from her."

Brown: (sigh) "Make it quick, I'm not through with you."

Jay goes to the payphone and calls Emma's house. Spike picks up.

Spike: "Hello?"

Jay: "Sorry to wake you, Mrs. Simpson."

Spike: "Jay? Is that you? What are you doing calling here so late!"

Jay: "I'm sorry, but…it's Emma."

Spike: "Emma? What about Emma?"

Jay: "We went to Manny's party….Emma left and took my car….and drove drunk. She got into a car accident. She's in the hospital and I'm here."

Spike: "Oh, my God! Is she ok?"

Jay: "I don't know yet…but Mrs. S….she's going to have to fight a DUI.."

Spike: "Oh my God…I'll be there soon. Thanks for calling Jay." She hangs up before he can say anything else.

Jay is in the waiting room…half asleep, but his attention is caught when he hears Spike fighting with a nurse.

Spike: "What do you mean I can't see my daughter?"

Nurse: "Please, Mrs. Simpson, don't make this harder for me or yourself. Your daughter is in critical condition and she needs attention from the doctors. Let them treat your daughter."

Spike: "I should be able to see her!"

Nurse: "You can when the doctors give the ok. She was in a bad crash and it's late…she needs her rest." Before Spike could answer back the nurse walks away.

Spike: "The nerve of that woman…"

Jay: "Hey Mrs. S.!"

Spike: "Hi Jay. Thanks again for calling me. You haven't heard anything?"

Jay: "Nope…nothing on her or Sean."

Spike: "Sean?"

Jay: "Emma hit into another car….Sean was driving the other car."

Spike: "Oh my God…"

Jay: "Yea, but, I'm really concerned for Emma…how is she going to beat the DUI?"

Spike: "I'm not sure…but I think I can talk to the police…maybe make a bargain. Have her do community service and be on probation or something."

Spike goes to talk to the police and Jay waits in the waiting room. He tries to listen in, but he's so tired….he falls asleep.

Jay wakes up in the morning, around 11, and Spike is there.

Jay: "Any luck with the police last night?"

Spike: "They were understanding, surprisingly…they remembered about the school shooting case, and so we agreed on probation, community service, and her license to be taken away for a year."

Jay: "Wow…that's good news."

Spike: "That is good news, but we have some bad news."

Jay: "Brown wasn't happy that I lied…"

Spike: "No, not that. Well, he wasn't happy, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Jay: "Then what is it?"

Spike: "There's still no news on Emma.."

Jay: "But Sean?"

Spike: "They don't think he's going to make it."


	4. Chapter 4: Jay Talks To Emma

**Ok, I know this chapter isshort, but it's more of a build-up chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Jay Talks To Emma**

Jay: "Sean…Sean's not going to make it?"

Spike: "Nothing's definite…but they do think the odds are against him.."

Jay: "Oh my God…"

Nurse: "Mrs. Simpson, you can see Emma now."

Spike: "She woke up?"

Nurse: "No…her condition hasn't changed, she's still unconscious, but she is stable and the doctors are done running tests for today."

Spike: "Thank you. Jay, why don't you see her first?"

Jay: "Me? No, it's ok Mrs. S., you've been waiting forever to see her, you go, I'll visit her later."

Spike: "Actually, I need to run some errands and I want to call Archie and check up on him and Jack. So, please, go on ahead."

Spike leaves before Jay could respond. He heads over to Emma's room. He pauses…thinking of what he will say…or how he would react to seeing her hooked up to all of the monitors. But he finally decides to go in. He smiles as he looks at her…she looks so peaceful…like an angel. He walks over to her bedside to sit and talk to her.

Jay: "I'm so sorry you were hurt, Em. I love you so much and I would do anything to spare you this pain. God, I should have been with you the whole time we were there! I just…I need you Emma. You mean a lot to me…more than you will ever know. I just want you to open your beautiful brown eyes and tell me that you're fine…"

**Meanwhile**

Nurse: "Jay is still with Emma."

Spike: "Ok, thank you."

Doctor: "Oh my God…"

Spike and Nurse: "What?"

Doctor: "Sorry ladies, I was just thinking aloud…but my goodness.."

Spike: "What is it doc?"

Doctor: "Sean's condition changed…for the better. We honestly didn't think he was going to make it; he had such a deep cut on his forehead which we thought it was deep enough to cause brain damage…it did scar some tissue…but he seems to be fine now. He just woke up."

Spike: "So Sean is going to be ok?"

Doctor: "Well, we're going to have a few more tests done to make sure the internal injuries aren't too bad. And his head should be fine within a month, two tops."

Spike: "My God…it's a miracle he's ok!"

**Meanwhile, back in Emma's room**

Jay: "Alright, well, I better tell you the whole story before I get too gushy and end up crying. You were driving drunk and you crashed into another car. You won't believe who was driving it…it was.."

Sean: "Me."

Jay turns around shocked to see Sean standing in the doorway.

Sean: "What? I don't get a 'Welcome Back' from my friend?"


End file.
